A Normal Day
by Scyrie
Summary: Romano was just wanting a normal day. But what's a normal day when you live with Spain?


Romano was just wanting a normal day.

But, living with a certain Spaniard always tended to mess that up. Spain always embarrassed him, or made him try some random food, or went out for a meeting. And half of them were ones where Romano couldn't join him. A normal day was asking God for a miracle.

He was proved right as Spain dashed through the halls searching for him. The taller brunette grabbed his shoulder, pinning him against the wall with a bright grin. He didn't even notice Romano's evil glare. Holding a spoon of Gazpacho to his lips.

"Try it~!" he chimed.

Romano crossed his arms, continuing to glare at Spain. Leaning his weight on one foot, he gave the Spaniard that moody look of "why the hell should I?"

Still grinning, Spain laughed at Romano's look, as he was far too familiar with it. "I made it special for you, mi amor! Just try it, please?" he asked.

The smaller brunette sighed with an overdramatic pout, but he nodded. He lifted his hand to take the spoon from Spain, but his hand was swatted away. Romano grumbled. Spain _always_ embarrassed him somehow; one method happened to be feeding him.

Pouting still, he opened his lips, seconds later tasting the tomato soup. Licking his lips, he tilted his head at Spain. "Tasty," he said. He'd learned that if he didn't praise the Spaniard's cooking, he'd be pestered all day about it.

Smiling cheerfully, Spain nodded back at Romano. "Si, si, si!" he laughed. Tucking the spoon into his back pocket, Spain lifted a hand, brushing Romano's bangs out of his face, his expression practically adoring. "Ay~ You look so beautiful today, Roma!" he complimented, causing the Italian to blush.

Looking down at his clothes, Romano shrugged. He just looked normal. Black shirt and jeans, with nothing special. Spain could be so weird, but he didn't mind the compliment. "Oh shut up, dickhead," he growled.

"Roma is too wonderful to avoid complimenting!" Spain said, leaning forward and kissing the feisty Italian's forehead.

"Thank you, Spain…" Romano muttered with a dark blush, looking away. As Spain grinned at him once more, he stood on his toes for a second, planting a quick kiss on the taller man's lips, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wish I didn't go to so many meetings…" he muttered, Romano snorted in agreement. "They keep me away from my beautiful Roma…"

Once more pouting, Romano put his hands on his hips, glaring at Spain again. "Same. I also hated when you went on those damned sailing trips. You'd never fucking take me with you, asshole," he snarled.

Stepping forward and kissing Romano, Spain's smile only barely faded. "I didn't mean to do that, Roma…"

Romano raised an eyebrow at Spain, leaning back against the wall he was pinned to only minutes before. "So you never meant to leave me at your house for months? Uh-huuh…"

Only somewhat smiling now, Spain tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "I thought you wanted me gone, so I left…" he murmured dejectedly.

_Whoops. Hit a nerve…_ Romano thought, rolling his eyes slightly. "I made you a shitty flower crown before you left on your last trip," he said, his cheeks flushing a light pink at the memory. "Of course I wanted you to stay, you bastard. Besides, if I told you to get out right fucking now would you do it?" he asked.

Spain began smiling again, and the lithe Italian couldn't help smiling back at him. Spain wasn't supposed to be sad, it just didn't fit the bouncy Spaniard. "No~" he cheered. "I'd never leave me Roma! And that flower crown meant a lot to me…!" Romano widened his eyes. "I wore it until every flower wilted!"

Blushing darker, Romano looked up at Spain, blinking. "Really…?" he asked.

Grinning rather adorably, Spain nodded. "Of course! It reminded me of you, Roma! So I loved it more than anything~"

Wrapping his arms around Spain's chest, Romano nuzzled against him. Spain chuckled, and Romano's blush darkened even more. Had that super dense idiot finally figured out he only ever did this when he was trying to hide a blush? "I never knew that…" the Italian commented.

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Romano smiled softly as he was pulled even closer to Spain's warmth. Resting his chin on top of the Italian's curl, Spain said, "Well now you know~"

"You're so stupid, Spain…" Romano mumbled, his voice a bit muffled from the Spaniard's shirt.

Romano quietly yelped as he was hugged even closer to Spain's chest, who was no doubt grinning like the idiot he was. "You think it's cute, though…"

"I know," Romano muttered. Slowly nodding, he leaned his head back, kissing Spain cutely. "Because I love you…"


End file.
